


Do You Know The Muffin Man?

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [80]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person Limited, asdfmovie, shippy if you choose to interpret 'throwing things' as flirting, the 'hair-pulling' school of flirting I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Inspired by that one asdfmovie "no because I work at the muffin factory" skit fromasdfmovie5.Spontaneously written thanks to a Neopets/tumblr friend, during a migraine, on my windows computer with the glitchy keyboard. My U key failed on me again in the writing thereof. (I'm so glad to be back on my linux with the working keyboard.)I like to think it turned out well though. XD





	Do You Know The Muffin Man?

Candace groaned, trudging home after yet another failed attempt to bust her brothers. Why did she even bother? No one cared about them starting a baking company, or that they'd become an overnight sensation (except without the night), or about _her_.

Why did no one ever listen to her?

Something rebounded off her head, and she spun around to see Buford holding a muffin. Like the one that had just hit her.

"Are you ever going to run out of muffins?" she demanded.

He shrugged in response, tossing this one at her too. "Nope. I work in the muffin factory."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one asdfmovie "no because I work at the muffin factory" skit from [asdfmovie5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCnj-uiRCn8).
> 
> Spontaneously written thanks to a Neopets/tumblr friend, during a migraine, on my windows computer with the glitchy keyboard. My U key failed on me again in the writing thereof. (I'm so glad to be back on my linux with the working keyboard.)
> 
> I like to think it turned out well though. XD


End file.
